It is the purpose of this study to collaborate with NCI researchers on mathematical problems related to many areas of cancer research. Consulting assistance in statistical methodology and applied mathematics is provided for NCI investigators and to some extent for NCI contractors. In general the study is devoted to accelerating the use of quantitative methodology in various aspects of the NCI intramural and extramural program. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fox, C.H., Caspersson, T., Kudynowski, J. Sanford, K.K., and Tarone, R.E.: Morphometric analysis of neoplastic transformation in rodent fibroblast cell lines. Cancer Res. 37: 892-897, 1977. Wetzel, B., Sanford, K.K., Fox, C.H., Jones, G.M., Westbrook, E.W., and Tarone, R.E.: Topography of nonneoplastic and neoplastic cells of common origin. Cancer Res. 37: 831-842, 1977.